Tohru's Naughty Shots
by Sara1991
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots in which Tohru is the main character and is in some kind of relationship or whatnot with each of the male Sohmas...with the exception of Hiro. With that being said none of the chapters/stories are related in any way… All chapters r up.
1. Kyo at the Beach House

Tohru-18 x Kyo-18

* * *

It had been a long week for Tohru and the Sohmas; they had been staying at one of the family's beach houses for the first week of summer vacation.

Everyone was there; even Akito was there and having a good time, smiling and laughing.

The curse was broken already by the way.

"Ok everyone, we're going out for a little while; so behave yourselves." Shigure said with a mischievous smile as he and Akito headed out to do whatever it is they do when they're alone.

"I don't even want to know what that sick dog has up his sleeves…" Kyo muttered under his breath as he sat on the floor.

"As long as I don't have to hear it or about it I'm all good…" Yuki said standing up along with Machi.

"Oh, are you two leaving?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yeah, I have to get Machi home before six and it's a two and a half hour drive back to her place; I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Yuki said with a smile to everything except for Kyo, to whom he glared at before leaving.

"Oh well, we'd better be heading out as well! Hey Yuki wait up; we'll carpool!" Ayame exclaimed walking out into the main area along with his and Mine's things.

"Yes, we must get back to the shop! It was fun; thank you for inviting me!" Mine said with a smile as she followed the bickering brothers out of the house.

"Tohru; come play with me!" Momiji cried dragging Tohru out of the room.

Kureno and Kazuma took Arisa and Hana home the other day because Arisa had to be back at work and Hana had a family emergency. They all said their goodbyes and they would see everyone around.

Rin and Haru had taken off about fifteen minutes or so ago to go have some fun at some abandoned shack for a few hours.

Kisa and Hiro were out somewhere bug hunting and Hatori was taken a nap in his room.

Ritsu had gone home days ago apologizing like crazy for being there and being a waste of space and whatnot; he then proceeded to flip out the entire way home…that poor cab driver…~_~

But anyways once he got home he just had to call the beach house and apologize like crazy for leaving the way that he did and so on for at least an hour.

So that left Tohru, Momiji, Kyo and Kagura…until Momiji dragged Tohru elsewhere to go play out on the beach.

"But whyyyy Kyo?!" Kagura whined trying to grab a hold of Kyo's arm, but he managed to get away.

"You know why Kagura; I love Tohru. And I'm not going to risk losing her to sleep with you!" Kyo exclaimed annoyed as he tried to walk out of the room.

"But Kyoooo my darling; I love you! I love you way more than she does!" Kagura whined some more.

"I highly doubt that…beside; I don't love you like that. Kagura; you're much more like an older sister to me than anything." Kyo explained.

"Why are you sooo mean?" Kagura continued to whine.

"Now that's enough Kagura. Leave Kyo and Tohru alone…" Hatori said groggily as he walked into the main area.

"But Hatori…" Kagura started.

"No buts; they're in love so leave it be." Hatori said strictly.

"I hate you all! I'm going home!" Kagura cried as she ran out of the building.

"Sorry if we woke you…" Kyo mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever… Kyo, if you're planning on having sex with Tohru, be careful; you're both much too young to be getting pregnant at this moment." Hatori said leaving the room before he had to face the wrath of Kyo.

"Why that son of a bitch…" Kyo grumbled red in the face.

'But that thought has crossed my mind…' Kyo then thought to himself as he watched Tohru and Momiji outside building sandcastles.

Tohru was still the same as she's always been, a polite, happy, clumsy ditz; even now that she was eighteen and they had graduated high school and broke the curse. She was still friendly with everyone…even if they weren't friendly back; but everyone still loved her.

Kyo had somehow managed to calm down some since the curse was broke and he and Tohru started dating…unless he was alone with Yuki; then all hell broke loose. He and Arisa still get into it at times…mainly about Tohru.

Tohru was wearing a new bathing suit that Shigure and Akito had gotten her awhile back; it was a frilly, somewhat sexy red, two-piece with white polka-dots and the only thing keeping her bottoms up were two pieces of flimsy strings...

Needless to say it was really turning Kyo on.

 **Outside: Half an Hour Later: **

"Ok Momiji, it's time to go into town for a little while; we have some errands to run." Hatori said walking up to Momiji and Tohru while they were building a new sandcastle.

"Awww! Do I have to? I want to stay here with Tohru and build sandcastles!" Momiji whined.

"Yes Momiji; we have to. Your father will be there; he has something he wishes to tell you. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Hatori said seriously.

"Aww…ok… I'll see you when I get back; ok Tohru?" Momiji asked playfully.

"Ok!" Tohru said with that same smile she always has.

"See you later Princess Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed happily as he and Hatori started to leave.

"See you later Prince Momiji, Hatori." Tohru said with a smile.

"Yes, see you later." Hatori said waving.

She sat out there for a few minutes just watching the water and waves rolled by when Kyo walked up behind her.

"Hey." Kyo said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Kyo." Tohru said as clouds started rolling in rather quickly.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyo asked sitting down.

"Not a whole lot…just mom and how she'd be so happy for me; and how she'd love to be here, at a place like this right now." Tohru said softly as it just started down pouring.

"Oh come on! Come on Tohru; let's get inside before we get sick or something." Kyo said quickly getting up while dragging Tohru along with him.

Once inside they grabbed a towel to dry off and then went to their room to change.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked softly, flushed a little in the face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyo asked looking at her, a little concerned at how pink her face was getting.

"I-I was wondering if we could try…" Tohru stuttered out.

"Try what?" Kyo asked curious, walking over to her.

"You know…make love…" Tohru said softy causing Kyo to nearly fall over.

"You want to make love now? What's with the change of mind?" Kyo asked looking at her.

They had tried before…a few times; but she always backed out.

"I don't know…I was scared of the pain the other times we tried. But I talked with Rin and Shigure; and they explained that it would only hurt for a little bit. Well actually I was talking to Rin when Shigure came in and started explaining certain things…" Tohru said trailing off…becoming very red in the face.

"Oh I'm sure he did…" Kyo said making faces.

"So…can we try?" Tohru asked softly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tohru answered back.

"Ok then; we can try." Kyo answered leading Tohru to the bed.

"You'll be gentle with me?" Tohru asked once she was lying on the bed.

"Of course." Kyo answered crawling in next to her, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Do you have a condom?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yeah, I have a few. Now shhh…" Kyo said and then hushed her as he began kissing and sucking gently on her neck.

After a few minutes he started running his hands all over her breasts before untying the strings from her swimsuit top.

He looked at her in the eyes waiting for her permission; she didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all…so he pulled the top off and threw it on the floor.

"Tohru, your breasts are beautiful…just like you." Kyo said in a cheesy way causing her to blush.

He just started playing with her breasts before he went back to kissing her neck.

He was listening to her lightly moan as he ran his fingers over her already erect nipples.

After a few minutes of that he finally dipped his head down to her left breast and started kissing and sucking on it…careful not to leave any hickeys or marks of any sort.

"Kyoo…" Tohru moaned out, loving the feeling of his tongue swiping over her nipple.

Kyo just kept on working her as his hand started traveling down her body and to the hem of her swimsuit bottom. And then, slowly, carefully and gently stuck his hand inside while he continued sucking on her left breast and massaged her other breast with his other hand.

After a few seconds his fingers found her folds and just started rubbing the outside, teasing her causing her to spaz out.

"Ky-Kyo please…" Tohru pleaded, moaning and squirming around, begging him to stick his finger inside of her. She knew the feeling of a finger inside of her all too well as she's masturbated quite a few times before this; she's just never had his fingers inside of her. Oh, how she wanted his finger inside of her, followed by his tongue and then his penis.

"Please what?" Kyo muttered against her breast.

"Please put your finger inside…please!" Tohru cried out.

"As you wish my princess." Kyo said sticking his finger inside of her slowly at first; she was tight and he had to get her used to his finger invading her body. Or how will she ever be able to get used to him completely invading her.

While he was working on stretching her to make her a little loose, the strings to her bottoms came untied so Kyo had her lift her hips a little and then threw that aside.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out, arching her back a little as he got his finger in deeper and then added as second one.

After just a few more seconds of him pumping two fingers inside of her Tohru came hard, leaking her juices all over his fingers.

"Tohru, you're so sweet." Kyo said licking his fingers clean just like a cat.

Once he was done with that he got on top of her and started to kiss her very passionately until they couldn't breathe; he then moved down to her neck. Her breasts were next; he kissed each one twice and bit each nipple gently before he continued to move downwards.

While he was working his way down he kept looking up at her face to make sure that all he was doing was ok.

Eventually he got to the top of her sex and was gently kissing it before making it to her lips.

He had thought about teasing her, but instead he just stuck his tongue right in there causing her to arch and un-arch her back over and over again while moaning out for Kyo.

Using his tongue, Kyo got her to cum at least three times before climbing back up to her.

"Are you ready?" Kyo asked grabbing the condom.

"Yes, I'm ready." Tohru said softly as she waited for Kyo to open the condom…which he seemed to have a difficult time with.

"God damn thing…" Kyo cursed failing to rip open the condom after a few minutes.

"Kyo, don't worry about the condom. Please, I just need you; I want you in me… Please…" Tohru begged.

Kyo thought about it for a minute or two before tossing the condom aside.

"Ok Tohru…I'm going in; I'll be as gentle as possible." Kyo said placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Slowly he pushed inside of her, being as gentle as he could until he got to her barrier; he then looked at her; her eyes were tightly closed.

"Just do it Kyo; take my virginity from me…" Tohru said softly, giving him the permission he needed to just take the plunge; and he did, causing her to cry out a little as she gave him her innocence.

After he was fully inside of her, Kyo held perfectly still as to let her adjust to his size and him invading her like he was in general.

"Ok Kyo…you can start moving now; I'll be ok." Tohru said softly after a few minutes, placing her hands on his shoulders and spreading her legs a little more for him.

"Ok." Kyo said softly as he began to slowly move within her.

She was tight; and at first she squeezed her eyes shut. But after awhile she opened them again and seemed to be enjoying becoming a woman.

"Ky-Kyo…I love you so much…" Tohru said softly after half an hour and four orgasms later from her.

"I love you too my little rice ball. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself and came inside of you…" Kyo said as they cuddled.

"It's ok…or it will be ok. As long as I have you and you love me I'm happy." Tohru said softly, happily as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm glad; and of course I love you." Kyo said smiling as he covered them up and also fell asleep…after watching her for another fifteen minutes or so.

They were both unaware of the audience they had at their door and just outside their window; Shigure and Akito had come back earlier and was watching and listening from the door while Rin and Haru were watching from outside while Hatori sat in the main area just shaking his head. Momiji was with his father and sister for the afternoon…


	2. Yuki's Spring Heat

Yuki-21 x Tohru-21

* * *

Three weeks; it had been three weeks since Kyo disappeared, simply leaving Tohru a note that said he couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't take being cooped up and bound to one women. He just couldn't do it; he needed to be free to love or rather just fuck whomever, whenever he wanted.

I mean yeah, he was now free from his curse just like everyone else so he could hug anyone of the opposite sex that he wanted.

The Sohma's have been free from the cruse that confined them for generations. And they had one person to thank for that…Tohru.

Tohru was the one who gave all her love to Kyo and all the others to break that damn curse. She could've gone on and just ignored them (granted that's not how she is; she loves to help people-it doesn't matter who) and gone on living her life as a normal teenager…who lived in a tent or wherever.

These were all the thoughts that ran through Yuki's head as he sat in Shigure's living room…seething.

Oh yeah, Yuki was pissed; he loves Tohru. He's always loved Tohru…obviously way more than that damn cat. And because of that damn cat Tohru had been doing nothing but crying for the last three weeks. She was so upset and distraught that she couldn't go into work and she lost her job, she stopped talking to everyone…including Uo and Hana who were extremely worried about her.

Hana offered to find Kyo using her electric waves and once they found him Uo would beat him to a bloody pulp.

When Yuki found out, it was late at night and Shigure had already invited Tohru to move back in with him, Akito and Yuki. Oh yeah, Shigure and Akito are now married and live together.

Akito and Shigure both think Yuki is pissed off because he still has feelings for Tohru, but can't admit them. That, and it's spring; and even though the curse had been broken, most of the Sohma's who had been previously cursed still have some of the effects that came with their animal. For instance pretty much all of them go into heat…even the men…and Yuki knows this; and it only pisses him off even more because he can only imagine what that damn cat is doing right at this very moment.

"Well…ok Yuki; Akito and I are going now. We'll be back in a few days. Please don't burn down the house; and make sure Tohru is ok." Shigure said as he and Akito stood by the door.

"Whatever…" Yuki mumbled as he sat on the sofa, hunched over with his hand on his chin. He and Machi had broken up two years ago when she got an opportunity of a lifetime; she got to go overseas for college; all expensive paid. So she went, she wanted this and Yuki accepted her choices and didn't stop her. So they broke up and Yuki moved back in with Shigure.

After a few hours Yuki went to his room, shut his door and laid down, thinking about what he could do to help Tohru.

After a few minutes he started to become horny thinking about Tohru. He thought about doing things to her he would never normally think about doing to her before. Well, he had thought about having the opportunity to love her and all that…but nothing like this.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock and started rubbing it up and down thinking about what he would do to Tohru.

These thoughts had been running through his head for the last week almost. He would always take care of his problem; but afterwards, every time, he would feel both guilty and dirty.

He thought about grabbing her and pushing her against his door while fiercely making out with her as he pushed his hips into hers causing her to moan out for him…and only him.

He thought about biting her neck and marking her as his.

He thought about ripping her clothes off and playing with her decent sized breasts…which he had see once when he accidently walked in on Kyo and Tohru having sex.

He thought about ripping her bra off and pulling her panties down and then roughly sucking on her pert breasts while shoving a finger or two…or maybe even three inside of her until she came crying out _his_ name.

He thought about pushing her onto his bed and climbing on top of her and dry humping her while they made out, wrestling their tongues together.

He thought about kissing down her body, leaving hickeys all over, leaving his marks on her as he went down.

He would kiss and suck and blow on her stomach, teasing her a little before continuing down to his prize…what he's wanted for so long.

Once he got to his prize he would gently nibble and lick at her lips, teasing her a little more before he would stick his tongue deep inside of her…as deep as he could get it.

He would do this while she squirmed around, moaning and crying out for him until she came and he would drink up all of her juices.

He would then crawl back up to her face and kiss her again, making her taste her own juices that were left on his lips.

Just as he was about to place his cock at her pussy's entrance she would push away from him and sit on her knees and would gently take his large, throbbing, aching cock in her hands and start pumping him slowly.

It would drive him crazy with her slow and soft movements that he would beg her to rub faster and harder; and she would; she would listen to him.

Once he came he would wipe himself off before she would lean down and kiss the tip of his cock gently before slowly putting it in her mouth, slowly sucking on him, teasing him with her tongue.

He however, wasn't going to settle for her slow teasing as he pushed her head down and started bobbing it up and down on him…making her deep-throat him a few times.

After a few minutes he would cum and he would make sure she swallowed every last drop before he would let her head go to push her back to his bed so he could get on top of her.

He knew she wasn't a virgin anymore so he wouldn't bother asking her for her permission and would just enter her, feeling her body tremble and arch to him while listening to her moan and cry and beg for him to start moving how he wanted…which he was going to do anyways.

He would start out slow and steady, but as time went on he would increase his speed and start going harder.

After a little bit he would lean his head down and bit her neck/shoulder area, roughly sucking making sure his mark would be permanent and that she would always belong to him and not that damn rat. He was making sure that if Kyo did ever come back for Tohru he couldn't have her because she belonged to him…and him alone.

After a good twenty minutes or so…after making her cum a few times…he would lose count…he would pull out and bend her over so that he could very roughly take her from behind…making her scream.

He would make her cum a few times that way as well.

Her knees would give out and she would fall to the bed on her stomach. But he didn't care; he still kept going.

He continued to take her until he came deep inside of her; giving her his seeds making sure they didn't leak out before he pulled out and pulled her to him in an un-describable embrace.

"Tohru!" Yuki cried out as he came from his masturbation fantasy.

"Yu-Yuki?" Tohru asked shocked as she stood in his doorway.

"Ms. Honda…what are you doing in here?" Yuki asked shocked as he covered himself up right away…extremely embarrassed.

"I-I knocked on your door and you said come in (in actually he was saying I'm cumming). I-I'm sooo sorry…I-I'll leave." Tohru said stuttering as she backed away.

"NO! I mean please wait; I need to talk to you." Yuki said right away as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

He then patted his bed for her to come and sit with him; and she did.

"Listen Ms. Honda…Tohru…I like you; I mean really like you. What I'm saying is that I really love you; and I have for quite awhile now. I know how you feel about that damn cat…how you've always felt about him and maybe always will. But I can't help how I feel about you and I hope one day that you'd feel the same for me." Yuki said seriously, looking directly into her eyes.

'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.' Yuki repeated in his head as he felt himself growing again.

"Yuki…" Tohru said before she hugged him. "Thank you." She said pulling away.

And that was it, Yuki lost it and hugged her, whispering in her ear, making her blush before he pushed her to his bed and made his dreams become a fantasy.

The best part however, was at the end when she said she loved him and said that if he wanted he could mark her. That made him go crazy again and he once again made love to her.

That weekend they made love god only knows how many times…all over the house. And when Shigure and Akito returned they couldn't help but smile when they walked up to Tohru's room after hearing her scream; they had walked in on them as they both came…hard.

"So I say it's safe to say that you two are now a couple." Shigure said embarrassing the two younger lovers.

"I'd say; she's got his mark all over her." Akito said smiling.

"So…how was your weekend?" Shigure asked with a mischievous smile.

"Gahhh! Get out!" Yuki yelled throwing a pillow at Shigure making him smile as he took Akito's hand and took off, laughing like a maniac…


	3. The Two Sides Of Hatsuharu

Hatsuharu (Haru)-21 x Tohru-17

* * *

"He's changed…" Whispers were heard as Haru walked around their home.

"It's weird." A young sounding boy whispered back.

"That's enough…all of you." A man said coming around the corner and ran into them.

"Yes Hatori…" The group moaned, rolling their eyes.

The ones in the group were Shigure, Ayame, Hiro, Hisa, Kyo and Kagura.

"It's a good thing, isn't it Hatori?" Kisa asked softy looking up at the older man.

"Yes Kisa, it's a very good thing. Now run along." Hatori said sending Kisa and Hiro away.

"He's been so much happier…and so has she…" Kagura said calmly.

"Yes…ever since Rin died five years ago…he was miserable." Kyo said dully.

"And then Ritsu committed suicide…" Kagura sighed.

"Yes, but then after two and a half years he went out and found a new girl…" Ayame said happily.

"He just went about it the wrong way." Kureno said walking around the corner with his fiancé, Uo.

"Yes…but they are so good together now." Ayame said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hatori sighed.

"Come on Hari, let's go have some fun!" Shigure exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Hari; you can take a break and relax!" Ayame exclaimed as he grabbed Hatori's arm.

"Fine…" Hatori mumbled as he went with his lovers.

"Come on Kyo; let's go have fun as well!" Kagura cried as she dragged Kyo to their chambers.

"I don't want to!" Kyo protested trying to fight Kagura…but he lost.

"Yes you do!" Kagura yelled dragging him again.

"Damnit I said no!" Kyo yelled.

"I SAID YES YOU DO!" Kagura yelled as she finally just tied him up and dragged him that way.

 **Haru's P.O.V.:**

My name is Hatsuharu Sohma, I'm twenty-one and I am part of a very unconventional family…

Other then the incest, I don't really know how to explain how my family is…so I'll just tell you who's all together and you can figure it out for yourself.

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame are cousins (they're also my cousins) and they're together…all three of them. They are all twenty-eight.

Kureno is my older brother, he's twenty-seven and he's one of the family members who went out and bought or rescued a girl from some shady place; her name is Uo and she's nineteen or twenty or something like that.

Then there was my other older brother Ritsu; he would've been twenty-six had he not killed himself. He was pretty manic and had severe depression and other issues and just couldn't take it anymore…no matter how much we tried to help him.

Moving on…

Rin is next; she was my cousin and we were close…very close. I knew I should've never gotten as close to her as I did because she was a very sick person…but we couldn't help it. She would be twenty-four if she were still alive. She had an unknown illness that had caught up with her. I think I was only with her because I felt bad and I wanted her to feel loved. I don't know…

Kagura is next; she is Rin's younger sister/cousin. Her parents took Rin in after her parents didn't want Rin anymore. Anyways, Kagura is twenty-three and is in a relationship with Kyo…one of our cousins.

Speaking of Kyo, he's twenty-two and is dating Kagura against his wishes. He would rather be dating a girl from outside of the family…actually he wants my girl…but that ain't happening.

Yuki is next; he it also twenty-two, can't stand Kyo, who can't stand him as well. Yuki is Ayame's younger brother and is dating a girl from outside of the family; her name is Machi and I'm not sure how they met…but she lives here just like Uo. Yuki was my first love and it would be a lie if I said we never experimented before we both decided that we really didn't like guys and were just curious.

Momiji is next; he's twenty and is another cousin…and he's the only one in the family to be half German…asides from his sister who his mother and father ran away with when she couldn't take our family dynamics anymore. Momiji went through a phase depression (a.n. Can't think of the correct word…plz correct me if u know it) so we had to help him with that. He is currently single, but is looking from what I understand.

Next we have Hiro and Kisa…Hiro is sixteen and Kisa is fourteen…and they're brother and sister. At this current moment, with how young they are, I don't know if they know what they feel. They say they're dating and in love…but I don't know…I know they've had sex a few times…but yeah…

Anyways moving on…again…

I am now officially dating a young girl named Tohru Honda.

Tohru is only seventeen and we've only been together for two years.

I got her from the same place Kureno got Uo…that was evident when the girls saw each other; they knew each other very well. Although they're not biologically related, Uo is like an older sister to Tohru; she is very protective. But that meant nothing to me when I first brought Tohru home.

Back then I was an ass who had no sense of compassion. No, that went out the window when Rin died; I felt my entire world died that day.

I got Tohru two and a half years after Rin passed…so I've had her for two and a half years now.

 **Flashback:**

 **Normal P.O.V.:**

"Ok, this is your home now." Haru said dragging a scared young girl about the age of fifteen in.

"Haru's home!" Momiji yelled excitedly.

"And he brought a girl with!" Kisa called.

"Yay…" Hiro said sarcastically.

"Well Haru, who's your new friend?" Shigure, Hatori and Ayame asked at the same time.

"This is Tohru something…" Haru said simply.

"Tohru?" Uo asked in shock.

"Uo?" Tohru asked with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know this young girl?" Kureno asked looking at Uo.

"Yes, this is Tohru; she's only fifteen; she's the girl I was telling you about." Uo said as she went up to Tohru.

"Can I at least hug her?" Uo asked looking at Haru.

"Yeah go ahead." Haru said calmly; Haru actually liked and respected Uo.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Uo asked concerned.

"He raped me…Akito…" Tohru cried into Uo's ear so that only she could hear.

"What?! Why that son of a bitch!" Uo shrieked and then yelled furious.

"What is it?" Everyone asked in shock.

"That bastard Akito raped Tohru! If I ever see him, he's a fucking dead man!" Uo yelled furiously.

That was one of the reasons Haru liked and respected Uo so much; she spoke her mine…and she had a temper…

"Well, come with me; I'll show you around." Haru said as he took Tohru around, this time loosening his grip so that he wasn't hurting her.

"Oh by the way, this is the family; I'll introduce you to them officially later. For now, this is the entrance way to our home…you will only enter and exit the home here. To the left is the kitchen and dining area. To the right is the stairs to the upstairs main area. Follow me…" Haru said leading her upstairs.

Ok this is the main area where everyone spends time together. There is a mechanical wall that goes up and down so that we can see who is coming into our home; the wall is normally up. But we usually just watch movies or TV here. To the left is main area to where we spend time together playing pool or whatever…to the right are all the rooms. Everyone has their own rooms, but if you're a couple or whatever, your rooms are connected…normally. Anyways, follow me; I'll show you to our room(s)." Haru said emotionlessly, leading her to their room.

Once in "their" room, Tohru couldn't help but stare.

"Ok…seeing as I've planned on getting you for about a week now I set everything up and got you new clothes. You do have your own bed and such over there in that area; just go through that door and you'll be in a safe new area. Please, go get changed out of those rags and I'll show you the outside areas and introduce you to everyone. I'll be right in here for when you're done. There's an outfit all ready for you on your bed." Haru said sending Tohru into her area.

When she came back out five minutes later she was wearing a really pretty blue dress with white leggings and blue hair ties.

"Follow me." Haru said simply; he decided she could walk on her own without him dragging her around.

"Haru, how are you doing? How is your friend?" Shigure and Ayame asked looking at Haru and Tohru along with Hatori.

"I'm good. This is Tohru. Tohru, these are three of my cousins; this is Hatori, Shigure and Ayame…and yes, they are a couple…or whatever you want to call it." Haru said introducing them.

"Hi." Tohru said softly as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." The men said calmly.

"Let's get going…" Haru sighed as he took Tohru outside.

On the way out they ran into Kyo, Kagura, Kureno and Uo and Yuki and Machi.

"Haru! You're Tohru right? I'm Momiji!" Momiji exclaimed happily as he ran into them right as they made it outside.

"Hey…" Hiro said in a bored tone as he headed inside with Kisa.

"Hi." Kisa said with a smile.

"Well…as Moji said; this is Tohru. Tohru, you've met Momiji… These two are the youngest ones in the family, Hiro and Tohru; they are brother and sister and are in some sort of relationship. Anyways, moving on…" Haru said taking Tohru to the back.

"Ok…this is our yard. We have three pools, a maze, a basketball court and a tennis court…which used to be a helicopter pad. So…get used to all of this, make yourself feel at home because this is your home now. And yes, you'll be able to see Uo everyday as long as it doesn't interfere with our…activities." Haru said as he took Tohru back inside.

"Haru, dinner will be ready in an hour and a half or so!" Kureno called to Haru.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…that's just enough time. Come on." Haru said simply before picking Tohru up and carrying her to their room; she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen…and she was right.

Once they were in their room Haru pushed her up against the door and pulled her clothes off before he started roughly kissing her.

"Ok…be a good girl and it won't hurt so much. And don't you worry; I'm not going to enter you without your permission. I'm not that douche-bag Akito. I will be rough and all that, but you will give me permission before I do that. Do you understand me?" Haru asked seriously as he started feeling her breasts and such up.

"Ye-yes…" Tohru said softly, confused. She had always been told that no matter what it didn't matter whether she wanted it or not; she was getting it.

"Do I have your permission?" Haru asked pushing his hips into hers.

"Ye-yes…" Tohru stuttered out.

"Good." Haru said before pulling her away from the door and then pushed her to the bed before removing his clothes and then got on top of her.

He then proceeded to grab at her breasts roughly while biting and sucking at her neck.

Haru was very pleased with himself when he heard her moan and sigh at what he was doing.

He was however not pleased when she panicked as he started to rub her through her panties.

After a few minutes he had made her wet enough to roughly enter her with her permission of course.

He had made her cum several times before he eventually came, pulling out and had her to suck him off until he came. He held her head still, forcing her to swallow every last drop; he didn't want to get her pregnant yet.

This went on for the next few months until they started talking and started connecting.

Once that happened, Haru really started to fall in love with Tohru and Tohru Haru.

Once they connected, really connected…after a few months, the rough sex turned to sex which eventually turned into love making.

 **End Flashback:**

 **Haru's P.O.V.:**

I was walking through the house, heading to my and Tohru's room to go see her; she had been sick with a head cold for the past three days.

"Oh, you're awake…I wasn't expecting that." I said when I seen Tohru sitting up in bed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I just woke up a little bit ago." Tohru said softly with a smile as I walked in.

"How are you felling today?" I asked looking at her.

"Hungry…and a little hot and heavy…" Tohru admitted shyly.

That's one thing that hasn't changed about her; she's still very shy when it comes to things like sex.

"Hmm…well I think I can take care of that first part…later. I know I can take care of the second part now." I said climbing into bed with her.

"But what if you get sick?" She asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"It'll be worth it. Now shhh…and let me take care of you." I said calmly before I kissed her.

After a few minutes I pushed her down to the bed and got on top of her.

Because she'd be sick lately, she hasn't gotten dressed; she wasn't wearing a bra…just her pajamas and panties. But…that would be taken care of real soon.

"Ha-Haru…" My sweet Tohru moaned out as I pressed my body up against hers and moved down to gently kiss and suck at her neck.

After a few minutes I reluctantly pulled away and removed her nightgown, leaving her in only her panties.

Her breasts weren't overly huge, but they weren't tiny either; they were just perfect.

"These are mine…" I said before I started to gently suck on her breasts.

"Haru…" Her sweet moans sounded throughout our room.

"Tohru…I think…I need…to have…a…talk with you…" I said in between kisses as I kissed down her body.

"Ye-yes?" She asked, panting out.

"I think I'm ready to have a baby with you." I said seriously looking up at her as I removed her panties.

"Haru…" She said with uncertainty.

"You don't have to worry; I won't ever leave you. And I won't ever make you raise our children alone. What do you say? I mean, this has to be your decision as well." I said seriously as I ran my hand over and down her stomach.

"Oh Haru…Ok; let's do it…let's have a baby together. You can impregnate me." Tohru said smiling with tears in her eyes.

I was already hard enough and she was wet enough; I found that out when I stuck my finger up in her to test her.

After a few minutes of just fingering her I got myself aligned, I entered her and started pumping my aching cock in and out of her as deep and fast as I could.

Normally I would be going hard as well, but she was just starting to feel better.

Also, this was just a quickie; but that was because she was hungry and needed to eat something soon. But she needed me; and that always comes first.

"Har-Haru…I-I-I'm going to cum soon!" Tohru cried out.

"Me too…" I grunted out as I continued to pump in and out of her at a decent pace.

She had her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me in deeper as we neared our climaxes.

I was close; I could feel it. But I'd be damned if I came first; she had to cum first.

"HARUUUUU!" Tohru cried out for me as she reached her climax; she then went limp beneath me.

"I'm close babe; I'm going to cum." I grunted out as I leaned down on top of her whilst grabbing a hold of her hips.

"Haru…" She cried as she held onto me.

"Gah…here I cum…" I groaned going a little faster yet again.

"Yes…" She moaned as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Gah! Oh yeah… Tohru…" I grunted and groaned as I came deep within her…starting the impregnation progress.

Even after I finished releasing my seeds into her I kept pushing deep within her to keep said seeds in her. I had to keep all my seeds in her to at least make sure she tries to get pregnant.

 **Normal P.O.V.:**

 **Five Minutes Later:**

"Tohru…I love you so much." Haru said as he held Tohru in his arms.

"I love you too Haru…so much. I don't think I ever said thank you for getting me out of that place. And I don't think I…after he…I don't think I ever thought I'd ever find love after he raped me." Tohru said softly becoming upset.

"Don't worry about any of that anymore. You're with me now; and that's all that matters. And if I'm being honest…after Rin died all those years ago, I never thought I'd be happy again…even after I met you. I'm glad I got to actually know you; it…you've changed my life so much for the better." Haru said before gently kissing her.

"Haru…I love you so much. Mmmm…" Tohru said happily and then moaned in embarrassment as her stomach growled for food.

"Hahaha! Come on; let's go get you some food." Haru said sitting up.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Tohru asked innocently.

"We should…we should also take a shower and get cleaned off as well. But first I'll call down for some food." Haru said with a smile as he went over to a phone type of thing that reached the kitchen…


	4. Trick R' Treating With Momiji

Momiji-16 x Tohru-17

* * *

It was Halloween and Momiji really wanted to go Trick 'R Treating with Tohru…and only Tohru.

But of course that didn't happen; Kisa and Hiro had to come with. Well…Kisa desperately wanted to come with; Hiro only tagged along with because Kisa wanted to go with.

"Tohru, are you ready yet? The munchkins are waiting!" Kyo yelled from upstairs.

"O-oh yes; I'll be down in a minute!" Tohru called back.

It had only been few months since the curse of the zodiac was broken, but things were still pretty much the same. Of course there had been a few changes, but certain things remained the same.

Kyo and Yuki still don't get along; but they don't fight as much

Tohru's still the same ditzy girl that almost everyone knows and loves

Kyo and Tohru are an item

Yuki is still dating Machi

Shigure is still a pervert and still harasses his Hatori and other family members

Akito has calmed down a lot and even hangs out with Tohru more…much to Kyo's annoyance

Shigure and Akito are an item

Hatori is still the family's doctor; but he is now dating Tohru's, Kyo's and Yuki's teacher

Ayame is still annoying the crap out of Yuki and Hatori; but he is serious about trying to have a relationship with Yuki

Haru and Rin are dating; and they've both relaxed a hell of a lot more

Kisa's half a year away from entering high school, is still adorable and still loves Tohru

Hiro finally told Kisa how he felt and now they're dating; he's still very jealous of Tohru

Ritsu's still a spaz

They don't hear a whole lot from Kagura; she moved away and became an actress or something

Kureno and Uo are happily dating…and pregnant

And Momiji…he's changed the most; he rarely wears girls clothing anymore and has several girls after him…but he has a huge crush on Tohru.

"Sorry I'm late; I had some troubles getting my dress zipped up in the back. But thanks to Kisa, I'm all good to go." Tohru said with smile as she and Kisa made their way down.

"Oh Tohru; you look absolutely beautiful!" Momiji exclaimed once he seen her.

Tohru had decided to go as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz;" she even had a little stuffed brown dog for Toto.

"Thank you Momiji; you look great as well. Kyo, are you sure you don't wish to come with?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo.

Momiji was going as the huntsman from "Snow White."

"Yeah, I'm sure; I hate Trick 'R Treating. You go out and have fun. Hey rabbit; make sure nothing happens to Tohru and the squirts." Kyo said seriously.

"But of course!" Momiji said happily.

"Who the hell are you calling a squirt you damn cat?!" Hiro exclaimed pissed off.

"Who do you think you damn munchkin?!" Kyo shot back.

"I'm not a freaking munchkin! At least I'm going out on this stupid thing!" Hiro called back.

"You don't like this Hiro? Do you at least like the costumes?" Kisa asked softly causing Hiro to look down in shame; he never knew what to say to her when he says something stupid.

Kisa and Hiro would be going as Hansel and Gretel this year.

All costumes designed, created and hand sewn by Ayame Sohma.

"Ok that's quite enough. Go out and just have some fun. Make sure you get lots of candy and other sweets!" Shigure exclaimed breaking everything up and ushering everyone out.

 **An Hour & A Half Later:**

Tohru and Momiji had decided to just let Kisa and Hiro go house to house collected candy after about seven or eight houses; they had gotten plenty of candy. So they were just hanging back watching the two younger members.

"So…how are you and Kyo doing?" Momiji asked, hoping that there were problems.

"We're doing great." Tohru said happily.

"Oh. That's great." Momiji said with a fake smile.

"Are you ok?" Kisa asked when she and Hiro came back from a house.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just my feet; they hurt a little. Please stay close; I think I'm going to sit down for a little bit." Tohru said once she seen a bench.

"Ok. Are you sure? We could go home if you wanted." Kisa said looking at Tohru concerned.

"Oh no; don't stop because of me. Besides we only have half an hour left. I'll be fine. Once you get through these houses we'll move on to the next area before heading home. Oh Momiji!" Tohru said frantically; she didn't want to ruin anyone's fun. Then all of the sudden a basketball or some sort of sports ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Momiji square in the head.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"Oh Momiji, you're awake; I'm so glad. I was so worried about you!" Tohru exclaimed as Momiji woke up in her bed.

"What happened? Where am I?" Momiji asked a little dazed and confused.

"You were hit in the head with a basketball; I called Hatori to come get you and he brought back here." Tohru explained calmly.

"Where is he now?" Momiji asked sitting up.

"He and Shigure went back to main house; Akito wasn't feeling very well." Tohru explained.

"Where are the others?" Momiji asked confused.

"Yuki took Kisa and Hiro home and Kyo went to find the guys who threw the ball." Tohru said softly.

"So…it's just us here then?" Momoiji asked looking around.

"Yep; it's just us. Do you need anything?" Tohru asked kindly; she was still wearing her costume.

"You haven't changed out of your costume yet?" Momiji asked confused.

"Oh no…I'm have a hard time reaching the zipper in the back to unzip myself. But I'm fine…I'm sure I can get Kyo to help me when he gets back." Tohru said with a soft smile.

"Well…if you'd let me, I can help you. I won't look, I promise." Momiji said slowly.

"Oh Momiji, that's so kind. But are you sure you're ok?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine; I just have a little headache is all. So let me help." Momiji said standing up.

"O-ok…" Tohru said a little nervous.

"Ok, please turn around. Thank you." Momiji said as Tohru turned away from her.

'There it is…the zipper…the zipper that will make it so she can remove her dress… Ok, here it goes…' Momiji thought to himself nervously as he reached for the zipper.

After a few painfully awkward and slow seconds, Momiji unzipped her dress all the way down.

"Thanks so much." Tohru said completely oblivious.

"You're welcome. Umm…I guess I'll be headed out now." Momiji said as he got ready to head out.

"Oh no; stay. You should lie down anyways." Tohru said with a soft smile.

"But, you need to get changed." Momiji said becoming red as she removed her costume leaving her only in her bra, panties and stockings.

"It's ok Momiji; you just need to lie down." Tohru said as she dragged him to her bed and gently pushed him down.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to push you that hard!" Tohru exclaimed all panicked.

"Oh no, it's perfectly ok…" Momiji said, still red in the face.

'What's going on here?' Momiji asked himself.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is all red." Tohru said leaning over him to feel his forehead.

'Shit. Shit. Shit…' Momiji thought to himself as he felt himself becoming hard.

"Oh Momiji…" Tohru said when she seen the tent in his pants.

"I'm so sorry Tohru! I just…I just…" Momiji stared, but was interrupted by Tohru kissing him very passionately on the lips.

When she pulled away Momiji just looked at her in shock; but he was also incredibly happy.

"Momiji…I don't know how to say this…but Kyo isn't coming back tonight. He was taking in by the police for beating he thugs up…" Tohru said near tears.

"Oh Tohru, are you gonna be ok?" Momiji asked sitting up.

"I will be…but will you be ok?" Tohru asked softly as she looked at his ever growing erection.

"I will be as well…" Momiji mumbled.

"Here…let me help." Tohru said climbing on top of him; she then began to rock her hips against his.

"Gahh…Tohru…" Momiji grunted and groaned out when he felt her against him like that.

"Can I touch you?" Momiji asked, barely containing himself.

"Yes please." Tohru answered softly.

That's all Momiji needed to hear… He reached up and grabbed her breasts. He then began squeezing them here and them before unclipping and removing her bra.

"Momiji…I think your clothes are in the way…" Tohru said as she slowly climbed off of Momiji; this is the first time he got to see her breasts clearly.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Momiji thought to himself as he got out of bed and started removing his costume.

They were now both down to their panties and boxers only.

"Ok Momiji…I'm going to remove my panties now. You can do what you wish after that. Ok?" Tohru asked as she started pushing her panties down.

"Uh-huh…" Momiji answered absentmindedly.

"Hey Momiji, are you alright? Momiji? Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed concerned.

Just then everything for Momiji started to spin and turn black.

"Momiji!" More yelling.

Just then Momiji woke up in Shigure's quest room surrounded by not only Tohru, but also Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori…all in their normal clothes.

"Huh…wh-what happened?" Momiji asked confused, trying to sit up.

"You were hit in the head with a basketball while Trick 'R Treating hours ago. Tohru said she wanted to sit down. But what none of you realized at the time was that you were sitting on a bench near a basketball court." Shigure said, laughing a little.

"I'm soo sorry Momiji; we should've just kept going." Tohru cried, blaming herself.

"No, it's fine; it's not your fault." Momiji said looking at Tohru with a smile.

"What's with that look?" Shigure asked, teasing Momiji a little.

"Hmm? What look?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" Shigure said leaving the room.

"Come on children; I have a feeling this isn't going to end well…" Hatori said ushering Kisa and Hiro out, followed by Yuki.

"What look?" Kyo asked becoming irritated.

"Oh come on Kyo…don't you see?" Momiji asked looking down.

"See what?" Kyo asked standing up; he was starting to get it…at least a little.

"I'm in love with Tohru! Tohru, I love you; and I think you deserve better than Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed outright, shocking both Tohru and Kyo; Yuki stood by the door laughing.

"Oh Momiji, I love you too; but I'm in love with Kyo. I hope you can understand." Tohru said, trying not to hurt Momiji's feelings.

"No, it's ok; I shouldn't have said anything. I'll be headed home now. Have a goodnight." Momiji said standing up and headed out.

"Oh Momiji…" Tohru started after him.

"Don't worry Tohru; I'll make sure he gets home safe. Also, don't worry; he'll get over this…eventually. Until then, just go on like normal. This isn't your fault." Hatori said seriously with a slight smile before heading out…


	5. Shigure's Naughty Maid

Shigure-28 x Tohru-18

* * *

It had been six months since Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all graduated from high school.

Tohru and Kyo had broken up because he had become too controlling and she couldn't take it anymore. So he moved out into the mountains and started his own Dojo.

Yuki moved away to go to college in a different city.

And Tohru…well she tried to move on and go to college…but none accepted her. Momiji's father sold his building and the new owner fired her saying she only wanted strong _male_ workers.

So, unable to get into any colleges or find a job that would hire her, Tohru went back to living in a tent.

Lately the weather had been crappy and Tohru ended up getting sick trying to desperately find work.

And that's how Shigure, Hatori and Ayame found her…again. They all scolded her, saying that she could've moved in with any of them at any point.

She tried saying she couldn't; she couldn't be a burden again.

 **Flashback:**

"You were never a burden to begin with. Just move back in; I've kept your room the same." Shigure said simply; truth be told, he missed her dearly. He couldn't believe Kyo became the way that he did and lost her that way.

"You've got a fever, so I suggest you listen and just go with him; Ayame and I will get your things." Hatori said seriously.

"What were you doing in a tent anyways?" Ayame asked, trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't get into college; they said I wasn't smart enough. The lady who bought Momiji's father's building fired me because she only wanted male workers and I couldn't find a job after that…" Tohru said before passing out.

"Shigure, get her back to your house…now." Hatori demanded, rushing the former dog.

"Right." Shigure said right away, picking her up bridal style and ran back to his house.

Several Hours Later:

"Ok, I've done everything I can for her tonight. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on her again. Behave yourself." Hatori said seriously as he and Ayame left to go back to their own homes.

Hatori had given Tohru some kind of shot, placed a wet rag on her forehead, had Rin come over and change her into something dry (that was actually the first part) and made sure she was warm enough while Ayame did his best to make her a bowl of soup.

Akito had died of her sickness about three months ago and Shigure just couldn't bring himself to stay at that place.

"Oh Tohru…still so sweet and caring…and thinking of others over herself. You should've just come straight here; I would've welcomed you with open arms. Can't you see? Can't you see how I feel about you? I love you? I've always loved you and your sweet, caring nature. I only went with Akito because she was my first love and I didn't think I could have you; you were with Kyo…that damn cat. And he did nothing but hurt you. To think, we let you two be together…I'd be a horrible person for you as well…letting you get hurt like that. You deserve so much better. But…I can't help how I feel; I love you so much…it hurts. It hurts knowing that you don't feel the same way." Shigure said, more to himself than to her, but he said it out loud.

 **End Flashback:**

That night changed Tohru's and Shigure's lives when he admitted to her how he felt…thinking she was out cold; but she heard him…every word.

It took her a few weeks, but his words resonated with her; she fell in love with him as well and told him.

At first he couldn't believe it…but after a few hours he was over the moon with happiness.

Three months into their relationship, they had decided to make love for the first time…her first time.

Needless to say, Shigure was shocked that she didn't give her virginity to Kyo; but he was extremely happy that he got it.

After she got used to him and the two of them making love…often; they started role playing. Costumes thanks to Ayame and Mine.

Today, Tohru would be playing one of Shigure's parts; his naughty maid.

Right now Shigure was just getting back from his editor's; he had just dropped off his new manuscript and was just ready to come home and relax. He didn't have any clue that Tohru was planning on surprising him.

"Welcome home Master Sohma." Tohru said with a smile as she stood there in a skimpy maid costume, holding onto a magical feather duster. (as Ayame puts it)

This really got Shigure going.

"Oh my. What is my little maid up to today?" Shigure asked as he unfastened his tie; he was wearing one of his really nice suits.

"Well, I finished cleaning house…I figured I'd see if you needed anything after such a long and hard day…" Tohru said noticing the tent in his pants.

"Oh, you have no idea." Shigure said as he walked over to her, grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed up against a wall.

"You have no idea." Shigure repeated before leaning down to passionately kiss her, while pushing his pelvis into hers.

"Mmmm…master…" Tohru moaned out causing Shigure's member to grow even more.

"Come my little maid, let's retire to my room." Shigure said picking her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Once in the room, he shut the door and then carried her to his bed, where he gently laid her down and crawled on top of her.

"So…what is my naughty little maid wearing under here?" Shigure asked while she removed his overcoat.

"Why don't you remove it and find out master?" Tohru asked, teasing him a little.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty little girl." Shigure said happily as he ripped open her dress and pulled it off her body only to reveal she was wearing no bra and a pair of black lacy panties.

"Ooohh…your master greatly approves." Shigure said admiring her body before removing his shirt.

Her breasts weren't overly large, but Shigure didn't mind; they were still perfect to play with as he began rubbing them all around and pinching her very pert nipples.

"Master Shigure…" Tohru moaned out as she arched her body a little.

"Such a good girl…" Shigure said as he dipped his head down and began sucking on her left breast causing her to cry out in pleasure.

After a few minutes Shigure had noticed that Tohru was fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants; so he helped her.

"Is this what my little maid wants?" Shigure asked removing his pants and leaving him in is boxers.

"Yes master." Tohru answered as she started to rub her own breasts, turning him on even more.

"Well then…I think it's time we move on; don't you?" Shigure asked as he grabbed the hems of her panties.

"Yes master." Tohru answered with a smile as he pulled the panties down and off her body.

Once she was completely naked Shigure couldn't help but stare at her.

Even though he had seen her naked plenty of times before, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked.

After a few minutes Tohru arched her body and pushed down a little indicating she was lonely.

"Hmm…hmm…hmm. Such a naughty and impatient maid. Don't worry; you'll get your payment." Shigure said as chuckled and sat back down and started running his hand all over her stomach, teasing her.

"Master please…" Tohru begged.

"Ok…since you asked so nicely." Shigure said _finally_ placing a finger inside of her; he began pumping it in an out of her causing her to throw her head back and moan for him like crazy.

"Are you ready little girl?" Shigure asked pulling his finger out right before her orgasm. He was already ready to go; he just needed to get her wet.

"MASTER!" Tohru cried out as she felt his tongue enter and made her cum right away; he then removed his boxers and placed his aching member against her pussy.

Normally he would have her suck him off, but he was already so wound up; he needed to be in her right now.

He pushed right in.

"Master, you're so big today!" Tohru cried out, arching her body against his.

"Tohru, it's ok; you can call me by name now." Shigure said as he continued to push his aching cock into her wet and aching pussy.

"Oh Shigure…" Tohru moaned out as she tried her best to keep up with him; she never could.

"Turn around." Shigure commanded after she came the first time; she did as she was told and he entered her from behind.

"OH SHIGURE! SHIGURE!" Tohru screamed out when she felt him pounding her from behind.

When Shigure took her from behind, it always felt like his cock was reaching her stomach.

After a few minutes she came again and fell to the bed.

Shigure nearly pulled out, but managed to stay inside as he got on top of her that way.

Him taking her while she was lying on her stomach was a new position for them and it really got her screaming for her master.

Shigure pulled out and forced her onto her back.

"Can you go any longer my love?" Shigure asked placing his cock at her pussy again; her breathing was heavy and labored so he didn't know if he should continue.

"Yes, I can. Please Shigure…will you cum inside today? I think I'm ready…" Tohru said causing Shigure to smile.

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked; he had to make sure she was serious.

"Yes, I'm ready." Tohru said seriously.

That was when Shigure smiled and just pushed in; he was ready to be a father…and with the girl of his dreams.

"Then I shall cum inside and start the process." Shigure said as he gently pushed in and out of her.

"Shigure…" Tohru moaned; she was reaching her climax and he knew it…so was he.

"Let's cum together my love." Shigure said leaning over her so that he was right on top of her, holding her head as he kissed her.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! SHIGURE! AHHH!" Tohru screamed as she reached her orgasm; Shigure came just a second later as soon as he felt her juices release onto his cock.

When she felt his seeds releasing into her Tohru was filled with nothing but bliss; he semen felt warm.

Shigure collapsed next to her after he was done and pulled her to him.

"I love you so much." Shigure said seriously as he held her close to him.

"I love you too my love. And now I'll have your pups." Tohru said playfully as she drew on his chest with her finger.

"Yes, but they will not be cursed." Shigure said seriously as he thought about what she said. He wasn't angry or offended; he knew what she meant by it.

After a few minutes the two of them fell asleep after a long day…dreaming about being parents.

 **Outside Shigure's Room:**

"What did he do to her?" Kyo asked pissed off.

"He comforted her after you left." Yuki said equally pissed off.

"She left me." Kyo said seething.

"Because you became too controlling; it was too much for her to handle." Hatori said coming out of nowhere.

"What are you even doing back here?" Yuki asked clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I came to talk to her…but I guess that's not going to happen…" Kyo said pissed off.

"Nope." Hatori said simply.

"But why did she have to choose him?" Kyo asked annoyed before taking off, slightly hurt.

"I can't help but wonder that as well…" Yuki mumbled.

"Because that's who she loves. You'll understand one day." Hatori said as the two of them walked out of the house to let the two of them be…


	6. Ritsu Needs a Confidence Booster

Ritsu-34 x Tohru-23

* * *

At this very moment Tohru was single because Kyo had cheated on her and she just needed time for herself.

She was living in an apartment in the city and had a job as a counselor, helping people who needed it.

So far she had seen Yuki and Machi, Shigure, Hatori, Haru and Momiji; today she would be seeing Ritsu.

"Ms. Honda, your next patient is here." A lady said politely as she stood in the doorway.

"Ok; send him in please." Tohru said kindly with a smile.

"Go on in." The lady said sending in Ritsu.

"Ritsu, it's so good to see you again; I almost didn't recognize you." Tohru said once the door was closed.

Ritsu had cut his hair short and was actually wearing a nice suit.

"Oh Tohru; how are you?" Ritsu asked as she led him to the couch; she sat in a chair.

"I'm good; and yourself?" Tohru asked kindly.

"You're asking me how I'm feeling? I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry to bother you! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu yelled, having a freak out.

'Yep…still the same old Ritsu.' Tohru thought to herself with a smile.

"Ritsu, it's ok; please calm down." Tohru said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said looking at Tohru as he calmed down some.

"It's perfectly ok. Please, tell me how you've been." Tohru said looking at Ritsu.

"I met a woman awhile ago…" Ritsu said blushing.

"That's so great!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"But…I don't know how to react when she says she wants to be intimate…" Ritsu said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked slightly confused.

"You know…sexual stuff." Ritsu said looking at Tohru embarrassed.

"Oh…what don't you know how to do?" Tohru asked turning red.

"Well…I know how to have sex…but I don't know what to do when she says she wants to pleasure me…" Ritsu said clearly embarrassed.

"Oh…I see…" Tohru said softly, trying to think.

"Can you help me with this? I'm sorry to ask, but can you?" Ritsu asked, pleading with her.

"I can see what I can do." Tohru said as she stared at him.

"Well…I had an idea…" Ritsu started.

"Ok; what is it?" Tohru asked interested.

"I was thinking maybe you could help me as practice…" Ritsu said looking at Tohru, who just stared back at him.

Five minutes ticked by before either of them said anything.

"AHHH! I'M SOO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU THAT! I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND TO THE DEPARTMENT AND TO THE WORLD! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu yelled out, having one of his…moments. That was until Tohru got up, walked around and poked him in the side; he immediately calmed down.

Tohru then went over to her door and locked it.

"If it'll help you get your courage and confidence up to do what you need to do with her, then I'll help you." Tohru said softly as she stood in front of Ritsu.

"Really?" Ritsu asked kind of shocked.

"Of course. You're one of my good friends; and my mom always said to help out your friends when they need it." Tohru said quoting one of her mom's famous quotes.

"Oh thank you Tohru; thank you so much!" Ritsu exclaimed happily.

Another few awkward minutes ticked by…

"So…what is it that you want me to do?" Tohru asked as they stood there in awkward silence.

"Ummm…I'm not sure." Ritsu said completely clueless.

"Ummm…ok… Well…why don't you start by taking off your pants and underwear?" Tohru suggested, trying to be brave; she, herself has only done this two or three times before.

"Ok…" Ritsu said nervously as her slowly and hesitantly dropped his pants and briefs.

"Wow…" Tohru said looking at Ritsu's cock; it was big, but it wasn't stiff; she had a lot of work to do.

"Is it bad?" Ritsu asked looking at Tohru.

"No; I'm sure your girlfriend will be really happy." Tohru said as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Ok Ritsu…here we go." Tohru said nervously as she reached out and gently grabbed a hold of his cock.

"Oh Tohru…" Ritsu moaned as soon as he felt her hands on him.

After a few seconds Tohru slowly started to rub his cock up and down from tip to shaft and back over and over until he was stiff.

She did this for a few minutes until he came, shooting his load all over her hands.

"How was that?" Tohru asked as Ritsu fell onto the couch, cock still fully erect.

"That was nice." Ritsu breathed out.

"Then I think you'll really like this." Tohru said as she crawled over to him and started lightly kissing his shaft.

She left little butterfly kisses all over until she put the tip in her mouth and teased him with her tongue.

"Oh Tohru…" Ritsu moaned out when he felt her tongue just teasing his tip.

"OH Tohru!" Ritsu really started moaning when he felt Tohru completely take him in her mouth and she started bobbing up and down; she was also using her tongue to tease him.

A few minutes later Ritsu was on the edge. Tohru knew this, so she started groping his balls; he came directly in her mouth seconds later, shooting his warm seeds down her throat.

When she finally pulled away she was coughing a little.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…" Ritsu said out of breath; he couldn't yell.

"It's perfectly ok; that's normal." Tohru said with a smile.

"I never knew that being pleasured like that would feel so good." Ritsu said breathing deeply.

"I'm glad I could help." Tohru said with a smile as she fixed her outfit and hair.

"You did way more than help. Thank you so much." Ritsu said pulling his pants and briefs back up.

"You're so very welcome. Anytime you need help, I'm here to listen." Tohru said with a smile as she and Ritsu shook hands before he left.

"Another successful session?" Rin asked looking at Tohru.

"Yep." Tohru said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're ready; Ayame is here." Rin said simply.

"Ok. Send him in." Tohru said with a smile.

When she closed her door, the plaque on her door read:

 **Sohma, Tohru**

 **Sohma Family Sex Therapy Counselor**


	7. Playing Dress up in Ayame's Store

Ayame-25 x Tohru-20

* * *

"Mr. Ayame, are you back here?" Tohru asked softly as she walked to the back of Ayame Sohma's Sexual Fantasy shop.

"Oh Tohru, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as he worked so diligently on one of his new designs.

"Well, I got your text; you needed help with something?" Tohru asked softly as she stood there.

"No…I'm good. And I never sent you a text; I lost my phone last night." Ayame said looking at Tohru.

Then all of the sudden they heard the large metal doors close, followed by a clinking noise.

"What the hell?" Ayame asked in shock as he went to the doors.

"What is it Mr. Ayame?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"We're locked in. HEY! Somebody let us out!" Ayame yelled banging on the door, scaring Tohru.

"Mr. Ayame?" Tohru asked softly.

"I'm sorry Tohru…it seems we're locked in…" Ayame said looking at Tohru's breasts without her noticing.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said looking at Ayame.

"No need to be sorry. I have a feeling I know who locked us in and why…" Ayame said looking at Tohru.

'Thank you Mine…' Ayame thought to himself as he stared at Tohru and all of her curves and such.

"So…what are we supposed to do until we can get out?" Tohru asked confused.

"Well…I've designed a few new outfits that would fit you perfectly. Would you be willing to help me model them?" Ayame asked looking at Tohru.

"Sure; I'd love to help you out." Tohru said with a big smile.

"Perfect." Ayame said with ulterior motives.

"Just go to this back room and trying everything on; it's all back there." Ayame said calmly.

"Ok." Tohru said with a happy smile.

However, what she didn't know was that there were hidden cameras all over that room…and that Ayame would be watching her from another room.

The first outfit she tried on was a brand new short, low cut red maids dress with pink leggings, a garter and a feather duster.

The second outfit she tried on was a sexy black and blue school girl uniform with white leggings, a garter, pigtails and a fake lollipop.

The third outfit she tried on was a sexy, low cut, slim, lacy, see through prom dress type of dress with a long slit down the side.

The fourth outfit she tried on was a sexy blue and green, low cut sailor suit with a hat, white leggings and boots.

And then the fifth and final outfit she tried on was Ayame's favorite. It was just a simply dress he specifically designed for Tohru herself; it was a one of a kind blue and pink dress that stopped just below the knees. It showed a little bit of cleavage, but not much. This dress just showed her innocent side more than anything.

Tohru had been working for Ayame for a little over a year and a half now and is his favorite employee.

That's actually how they met; she had come in for a job via recommendation from his brother, Yuki.

It took Tohru a little while to get changed into each outfit and even longer to get them off; so Ayame had to just sit there and watch her while rubbing his aching cock while fantasizing about making love to her.

However, with the last outfit he wasn't paying one hundred percent and Tohru walked in on him.

"Mr. Ayame? Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed in shock when she seen his big hard cock; she didn't even notice that she was being watched.

"Tohru…I'm so sorry…" Ayame started.

"Why? I'm the one who walked in on you…" Tohru said clearly confused.

"Oh right…well ummm…I just didn't want you to see me like that." Ayame said looking at Tohru.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said trying to look at his face; but every time she tried she just kept staring at his crotch.

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked noticing where Tohru was looking.

"Can I touch it? I've never actually gotten to touch one before." Tohru said softly.

"Sure. Umm…follow me." Ayame said taking Tohru into the changing room again. There were cameras in there; he could replay this over and over again.

'Is this really happening?" Ayame asked himself as he sat down…after pulling his pants and boxers down.

'Oh it is…' Ayame then thought to himself when he felt her hands on his aching cock, slowly pumping him up and down.

After a few more minutes he got more of a shock when he felt her mouth taking him in, while using her hands to pump him.

He came after just a few short seconds.

'That was so much better then when I do it by myself.' Ayame thought to himself as he panted.

"I'm sorry…I was just curious to see what it tasted like. My friend Uo said that cocks tasted best when it was with someone you liked." Tohru said calmly.

Ayame couldn't help it anymore; he pounced and Tohru and pulled her dress off of her.

"Mr. Ayame?" Tohru asked confused.

"Please let me please you a little as well. We don't have to go all the way; just let me please you like you pleased me." Ayame pleaded with Tohru.

"Ok… Just promise we don't have to go all the way. I've never…and I'm not ready for that." Tohru said softly.

"That's fine." Ayame said as he unclipped her bra to reveal her perfect breasts. No, they weren't huge; but Ayame liked them just the way they were.

After a few minutes of just staring at her luscious breasts, Ayame finally reached down and started fondling them.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned out when she felt him not only fondling her breasts, but also pinching her nipples.

"Do you like when I do that?" Ayame asked concerned when she moaned; he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain.

"It's just new…I've never felt anything like that before. It hurts a little; but it also feels kind of nice." Tohru said, panting a little.

"Oh good…just let me know if something doesn't feel right." Ayame said seriously.

"Yes, of course." Tohru said as she let him continue.

After a few minutes of him playing with her breasts like he was, Ayame bent his head down and started sucking on her beautiful tits.

"You taste kind of like strawberries…" Ayame mumbled into her right breast.

"It might be my body wash; it's strawberry." Tohru hummed a little.

"Can I pull your panties down?" Ayame asked looking up at her.

"You're not going to put it in me are you?" Tohru asked scared.

"Not my cock, no. But my fingers, yes." Ayame answered honestly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet." Tohru said nervously.

"Ok. Then we'll stop here for today. Please though, let's do this again." Ayame said looking at Tohru as she got redressed.

"Yes of course." Tohru said with a happy smile…


	8. Betrayal Brought Tohru & Kureno Together

Kureno-31 x Tohru-22

* * *

The curse had been lifted for years now and everyone was happy.

Tohru and Kyo have been happily together for about five years now; as have Uo and Kureno.

Yuki and Machi have been happily together for five years as well

Hatori has been dating Tohru's, Yuki's and Kyo's homeroom teacher for four years now.

Shigure and Akito have been happily married for two and a half years.

Ayame and Mine are engaged and to be married in three months.

Momiji started dating someone just a few months ago, but refuses to say who.

Rin and Hatsuharu are married with twins.

Kagura is still single and still obsessing over Kyo.

Kisa and Hiro started officially dating two years ago.

Ritsu…well he's still single because he can't figure out how to talk to girls.

Today Tohru was going to surprise Kyo at his Dojo with tickets to go see his favorite band; he had been so patient with her lately.

You see Tohru was raped by a stranger over two months ago and she hasn't been able to be intimate with Kyo. In fact she can't even handle hugs or touches from any of the others.

And since then Kyo has been so patient and good to her.

She was walking and was paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Both Tohru and the other person said at the same time.

"Oh Kureno, how are you? How's Uo? I haven't seen either of you in a long time." Tohru said happily.

"We're good." Kureno said with a smile.

"Where is Uo?" Tohru asked looking around.

"She's out running some errands. So I figured I would drop off these files for Kazuma that he asked for a few days ago. What brings you all the way out here?" Kureno explained and then asked calmly.

"Oh; I have surprise for Kyo. He's at the dojo training. Hey, why don't we walk there together?" Tohru suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kureno said with a smile as they started walking.

"So, what have you been up to?" Tohru asked Kureno as they walked…a good distance apart.

"Not a whole lot. I'm trying to convince Arisa into starting a family soon…but she doesn't seem to want one…" Kureno sighed in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry…but that doesn't sound like Uo; she's always saying how much she wants a family. Hmm…Kyo is the same way though; he doesn't really want kids either…" Tohru said sadly.

"So how are you doing? I heard what happened; I'm so sorry that happened to you." Kureno said looking at Tohru.

"I'm ok. I wish it hadn't happened…but it did. Kyo's been so kind with me lately; he hasn't pushed or nothing to have sex. But I'm starting to feel better." Tohru said with a small smile.

"Well that's good. Looks like we're here. But what is that noise?" Kureno asked when they got up to the doors of the dojo; it sounded like a bunch of moans and grunts.

"It's probably just Kyo training. Let's go in." Tohru said with a smile.

But that smile quickly faded into shock when she opened the door to see Kyo and Uo on one of the dojo mats having sex.

Kyo had Uo on her hands and knees and was shoving his cock deep within Uo's pussy while pulling her hair; he was just pounding the fuck out of her.

"Kyo…" "Uo…" "How could you?" Tohru and Kureno asked in shock and sadness.

"Tohru…" "Kureno…" Kyo and Uo started before Tohru ran off and Kureno just walked to Kazuma's office to put the stuff he had wanted on his desk before leaving.

"Kureno wait; let us explain." Uo started, but Kureno just put his hand up and dismissed her.

 **Four Months Later:**

Kureno and Uo had broken up and so had Tohru and Kyo…even though he had tried to apologize and get back together with her.

However, after a month of failing he and Uo officially got together and moved away.

Tohru been staying at Shigure's home with Shigure and Akito…seeing as she had nowhere else to go…but she's not talking to anybody.

"Are you ok Tohru?" Shigure asked as she walked past him and Akito as they were watching TV.

"Oh yes; I'm ok. I'm just going out for a little while." Tohru said with a smile.

"Well that's good. Have a good time." Shigure said with a smile as he rubbed Akito's pregnant belly.

"Thank you." Tohru said heading out.

After about half an hour later she ran into none other than Kureno.

"Oh…Kureno…how are you?" Tohru asked softly.

"I'm ok and you?" Kureno asked calmly.

"I'm ok." Tohru answered.

"So what are you doing today?" Kureno asked looking at Tohru.

"I was just going for a walk." Tohru answered.

"Oh. Would you like to come to my apartment for awhile and talk? We never did get to talk about that day you and me." Kureno said looking at Tohru.

"Oh sure." Tohru said softly as she followed Kureno back to his place, walking in awkward silence.

"Would you like any tea?" Kureno asked calmly.

"Oh sure; thanks." Tohru said softly as she sat down.

"You're welcome; just give me a second." Kureno said calmly.

Once Kureno got Tohru her tea he sat down across from her.

"So…how have you really been?" Kureno asked seriously.

"Oh ummm…I feel sad and betrayed." Tohru replied.

"Same here…but you know what that incident made me realize?" Kureno asked calmly as he set his tea down.

"And what is that?" Tohru asked confused.

"That I never really loved Arisa; I loved another." Kureno said seriously.

"Oh and who would that be?" Tohru asked calmly.

"I think that person is you…" Kureno said seriously, looking directly at Tohru's shocked face.

"Me?" Tohru asked in shock.

"Yes, you. I'm sorry; I don't mean to upset you or force you into anything. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." Kureno said calmly, but was shocked to see tears falling from Tohru's eyes.

He was even more shocked when she threw herself at him and cried into his chest.

"I would like to give you a chance." Tohru said into his chest, clinging to him.

Kureno was the first guy that Tohru was able to hug, let alone touch.

"I'm so happy." Kureno said with a smile as he held her.

A few minutes slowly ticked by when Kureno gently pushed Tohru away a little.

"Would you let me kiss you?" Kureno asked gently.

"Ok." Tohru said softly, unsure.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything you don't wanna do…and I'll stop when you tell me to." Kureno said sensing her concern.

"Thank you Kureno." Tohru said softly until she felt his lips softly on hers…


	9. Hatori's Healing Powers

Hatori-29 x Tohru-19

* * *

"How is she?" Hatori asked right away when Shigure and Yuki brought Tohru in.

She and Kyo had gotten into an argument because she forgot to clean his favorite shirt…again.

Normally Kyo got over it, but for some reason this time just pissed him off to the point of no return and he beat the crap out of Tohru.

If Shigure, Haru and Yuki hadn't been there Kyo might've accidently killed her.

As soon as Kyo was taken away Shigure called Hatori while Yuki and Haru got Tohru.

"She's badly bruised and I think a few bones are broken; but I'm not a doctor, so I don't know." Yuki said seriously as Hatori had them set her on one of the new hospital beds in the new hospital wing at the Sohma estate.

They've been expanding the estate due to more families moving in and such. And Hatori needed more space for his stuff.

"Ok let me see." Hatori said calmly; but deep down he was pissed off. He was very much in love with Tohru; he just never said anything because she was with Kyo and their age difference.

"Why is her skirt ripped like that?" Hatori asked seriously.

"Kyo tried to rape her…apparently she never gives it up and he was sick of it." Haru said angrily.

"Did he penetrate do you know?" Hatori asked seriously.

"No, he didn't; he didn't have time once we got to them. We caught him beating her with his pants down and her skirt ripped." Yuki said just as angry as the others.

"Ok. Everyone out; let me work." Hatori said seriously, ushering everyone out of the room so he could do his best to heal Tohru.

Once everyone was out of the room Hatori assessed Tohru the best he could without machines before starting up the X-ray machine and sticking her in there.

Indeed Tohru did have several broken bones; her left right and arm, her right ankle and several of her fingers. Her ribs, tailbone face and shoulders were bruised pretty decently. But her hymen was indeed intact; so there was some kind of good news.

The other bad news was that she was in a coma.

Once he figured everything out he went to tell the others…which turned out to be everyone as they all heard; the only ones not there were Kyo, Kagura and Kazuma.

"Who would've thought Kyo was capable of doing this…" Momiji said sadly.

"I know…" Rin sighed.

"Where are Kazuma and Kagura?" Yuki asked looking around.

"Kagura couldn't believe that Kyo did any of this and we all know how Kazuma feels about Kyo…" Haru said seriously.

"Stupid goddamn cat…" Yuki and Hiro said at the same time.

"Is Sissy going to be ok?" Kisa asked softy, sadly.

"Tohru will be just fine in due time; she has a few broken bones and several bruises, including bruised ribs and tailbone. Now just go home and let her heal." Hatori explained as calmly as he could.

 **Five Weeks Later:**

All but one of Tohru's bones had healed and pretty much all her bruises were healed except for her ribs.

She had just woken up about two days ago and Hatori had been taken really good care of her.

"Ok Tohru, how are you feeling today?" Hatori asked Tohru as she lay in one of the guest beds instead of a hospital one.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Tohru said with a smile.

"Any pain?" Hatori asked seriously.

"A little in my ribs and my one finger; but otherwise I feel fine." Tohru said honestly.

"That's great. Are you feeling fatigue or anything like that?" Hatori asked.

"A little." Tohru said honestly.

"Well…that's normal." Hatori said, but then was shocked when Tohru reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled back he just stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said quickly.

"What was that for?" Hatori asked looking at her. Yes, he was confused; but he was happy at the same time.

"I think I like you too. I heard you at night…every night. I just couldn't wake up…so I had time to think. Why didn't you ever say anything before?" Tohru asked softly.

Over the past five weeks every night Hatori would sit by Tohru's bedside and tell her how he felt about her over and over not thinking she could actually hear him. But as it would turn out…he was wrong.

"You were with Kyo…and we're ten years apart." Hatori said seriously.

"I understand the Kyo part…but age is just a number; that's what my mom always used to say. She and my dad were nine years apart and he was her teacher." Tohru said softly, looking directly into Hatori's eye.

"Tohru…" Hatori started.

"Please Hatori…can we please try?" Tohru asked, pleading with him.

"Of course we can; I would love to." Hatori said looking at Tohru.

 **Four Months Later:**

Tohru and Hatori had been dating for four months now and are very happy.

The only ones not happy for them were Kyo, Yuki and Kagura; everyone else was very happy for them.

Kyo wanted Tohru back, but she refused to go back to him.

Yuki has become obsessed with her ever since Kyo did what he did.

And Kagura…she's obsessed with Kyo and now hates Tohru.

Tohru and Hatori were in his house on the estate making out when he gently placed her on his lap and pulled her close.

Tohru gasped in shock and surprise.

"Don't worry; we don't have to do anything. I just wanted to be close to you." Hatori said holding onto her.

"Ok." Tohru said before they went back to kissing.

Very slowly and cautiously, Hatori stuck his tongue out and started licking at Tohru's lips, begging for entrance to her sweet mouth.

Tohru opened her lips and invited him in; he did the same for her tongue when she started licking his lips in return.

"What what you like for dinner?" Tohru asked as she slid off of his lap.

"So this is what you're doing to help Tohru feel better huh Hari? My poor little flower…have you been deflowered already by Hari?" Shigure asked appearing out of nowhere causing Tohru to turn red in the face.

"Shut up you pervert." Hatori said annoyed flinging something at Shigure.

"Haha. I'm just kidding. I just came to see how things were going." Shigure said with a mischievous smile.

"Go away…" Hatori said annoyed while Tohru started dinner…


	10. End of the Oneshots Note

Thank you to all who read & liked these oneshots.

If you feel like some of them left off with cliffhangers or felt incomplete & you feel that they need a sequel please let me know & I will consider it…depending on which one it is.

Just comment on the chapter you like or message me.


End file.
